What life can bring us
by Sophia-Me
Summary: Ginny and Draco never felt loved until they find each other.
1. Me

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I can still dream  
  
Alone that was what she was alone, no one ever noticed her, not even her family. She had never been what they expected her to be, they expected her to be a prefect, but she wasn't. They wanted her to be popular, but she wasn't that either. No, Ginny was not like that. Ginny had actually never had a friend. She was a loner and that was all she would ever be.  
  
There where some things nobody knew about Ginny or they would just decide not to notice. Ginny was very pretty. She was about 5 foot 4, had auburn hair and soft blue eyes. Most girls would kill to have the body that Ginny did, but nobody noticed this about her.  
  
Ginny was also a very good chaser but when Ginny had gone to try out for the team, Harry who happened to be the new captain told her that he didn't think she should waste her time by trying out.  
  
But none of this mattered to Ginny, sure she wished she had a friend or even better a boyfriend, but she new better than to wish for what will never happen. So she went on with her life sad and alone.  
  
Ginny was a day dreamer, she loved to just lay back and think about what her life would be like if everyone noticed her but sooner or later she would be rudely knocked back into reality.  
  
Yes, life for Ginny was hard but it was all about to make a huge change because someone noticed her and they like what they saw. 


	2. Why?

Disclaimer I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I can still dream  
  
Ginny was walking through the halls, It was very late and she had to get back to the common room before Filtch or one of the prefect caught her.  
  
Then she heard someone, they where coming down the hall way obviously looking for students out of bed.  
  
"Great just great" Ginny thought "just what I need a detention"  
  
Then the person came into view and it was worse than Ginny thought. The one behind the foot steps was none other than Draco Malfoy, the head boy and the one who loved to hate her and her family.  
  
"Look I was just going to my common room now" Ginny tried to explain, but all he did was sit there and stare at Ginny.  
  
"Ummmm" was all that he managed to say.  
  
"Malfoy are you drunk" Ginny asked surprised, she had been expecting him to give her detention or at least take away 100 points from her house. But he didn't all he did was stand there looking shocked with his jaw drooped.  
  
"Who are you" Draco asked very fast  
  
"Uh...I'm Ginny you know the Weaslette said Ginny looking at him strangly way was he acting like this.  
  
"Oh... Well go to your dorm" said Draco.  
  
Draco looked scared like a deer caught in the head lights.  
  
"Umm...okay but aren't you going to give me detention" said Ginny starting to move away.  
  
"I said go" yelled Draco causing Ginny to Jump and start to walk away quickly  
  
As soon as Ginny got back to the common room she sat down and wondered why he had just let her go without talking away a million points or Giving her a months detention.  
  
After a while of thinking up explanations, Ginny decided that he must have been drunk or it was just to dark to see that she was a Weasly. Then Ginny headed up to bed to get some well needed rest. 


	3. First

Ginny woke up early the next morning, She was going to find out why Malfoy acted so funny towards her last night. So she got dressed into her school uniform, did her hair than left to go eat breakfast.  
  
When she got down to the Great Hall she sat in her usual seat and began to eat, but before long she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around to see who it was and meet the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy staring at her.  
  
Ginny quickly turned around, "what's wrong with him" she thought.  
  
"Hey Ginny" she heard a cheerful voice say.  
  
Ginny turned to see the happy face of Hermione Granger. "I wonder why she's so happy" thought Ginny "she must have got a new book"  
  
Ginny smiled sweetly at Hermione and then turned back to her plate.  
  
Later that day Ginny was heading towards her potions class, not paying any attention to what she was doing, until she hit something hard and fell to the floor.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Ginny said picking up her books "I wasn't looking where I was going"  
  
Ginny then looked up to see the person that she had bumped into but there was nobody there.  
  
She turned around only to see none other than Draco Malfoy again running as fast as he could obviously trying to get away from her.  
  
"Okay then" said Ginny gathering up the rest of her books and making her way to the potions class that she was now late for.  
  
"Miss Weasley your late" sneered Snape as Ginny walked through the door  
  
"Sorry Professor but I dropped......"  
  
"No excuses Weasley, you will be serving detention tonight. Now take your seat"  
  
"jerk" Ginny mumbled under her breath as she sat down  
  
As soon as class was over she went back to the common room for her free period.  
  
"Hello Miss Weasley" said Snape as Ginny entered the room  
  
"Miss Weasley I have to go to a teachers meeting and wont be able to watch you for your detention" said Professor Snape  
  
"So can I leave" asked Ginny hopefully  
  
"Sorry Weasley but Mister Malfoy will be watching you" Snape motioning towards Malfoy  
  
"Great" said Ginny sarcastically  
  
"You're to clean all of the cauldrons no magic and then you may leave" said Snape as he left the room.  
  
Ginny sighed unhappily then got to working. Ginny then looked over to Malfoy who was watching her with a amused look on his face  
  
"Does my suffering amuse you Malfoy" said Ginny "stupid question" Ginny added  
  
"No" he said simply in reply  
  
"Listen Malfoy I don't know what your playing at her but stop watching me, this is your fault any way"  
  
"My fault why is your detention my fault"  
  
"Because you're the one who made me late"  
  
"When"  
  
"When I was headed to class and you bumped into me I had to pick up all of my books and........"  
  
Ginny was getting angry because he was acting so calm, then Malfoy started to walk toward her.  
  
"Actually you are very amusing" he said  
  
"You think thi......"  
  
Her words where cut off when his lips meet hers. After a few seconds he pulled away  
  
Ginny's mind was flooded with thoughts, she didn't know what to do so she just stood there stupidly.  
  
"ummmm" was all she managed to say  
  
Draco laughed then leaned in and kissed her again, but this time was different, this time she was kissing him back. Soon the kiss became more intense, Ginny but her arms around his neck and Draco started to pull Ginny closer to him.  
  
Ginny then pulled away from him.  
  
"What's wrong" Draco asked.  
  
"I have to finish cleaning to Cauldrons" Ginny said  
  
"Screw that" he said then waved his wand, cleaning all the cauldrons, and then he pulled her back to his mouth.  
  
After a few minutes things had got more intense which resulted with Ginny on the floor with Draco on top of her still kissing.  
  
"Oh my gosh its late I have to go" said Ginny as she got up and fixed up her cloths  
  
"I guess you're right" said Draco "but meet me tomorrow in the astronomy tower"  
  
"Okay I will" said Ginny before heading back to her dorm 


	4. Angry Ron and Night time scares

As soon as Ginny walked through the door of the common room a loud voice yelled "where have you been" Ginny turned around to see the very red face of her brother Ron. "Ron calm down" said Ginny "I had detention".  
  
"Detention" said Ron angrily "since when do people make out with Malfoy during detention"  
  
Ginny stood silent not knowing what to say, who could have seen them, there was nobody else there, was there.  
  
"that's right Ginny I know, Neville went to the dungeons to hand in a potions lab and what did he find, my little sister making out with my worst enemy" screamed Ron  
  
Ginny still stood there, what was she going to do. There was no explanation that could get her out of this mess. Ron's face became redder since she hadn't tried to explain.  
  
"Ginny just because you have no friends doesn't mean you have to go around acting like a slut"  
  
That's when Ginny got mad, He had no right to say that to her.  
  
"Shut up Ron, why don't you mind your own god damn business"  
  
"you're my sister you are my business"  
  
"I'm not a little girl any more and I don't want to be treated by one. Draco and I will do what we want to and you cant do anything to stop us. And if you even so much as try to hurt him I will own mum and tell her all about what really happened to you're savings money"  
  
"You wouldn't dare" said Ron  
  
"I would so stay out of my life"  
  
With that Ginny went up stair and went to sleep dreaming about what was going to happen tomorrow with her and Draco.  
  
Dream   
  
"Ginny I cant believe this" screamed Molly Weasley  
  
"How could you fall in love with a Malfoy scum" said Fred Weasley  
  
"You're nothing but a slut" said Ron  
  
Ginny woke up in a cold sweet and laughed "my family loves me they will never be like that".  
  
"I hope" said Ginny before going back into a dreamless sleep 


	5. kissing in the tower

Ginny was walking through the halls the next day, she was headed towards the astronomy tower to meet Draco. When she got there she slowly opened the door and stepped inside. When she entered she came into a room that didn't look like the astronomy tower. There was a large table in the middle of the room, with a huge bouquet of roses set on top. Candles where all over the room and a very happy looking Draco Malfoy stood in the corner.  
  
"I didn't think you would come" said Draco as he walked towards her  
  
"Why would you think that" Ginny asked  
  
"Well that little fight that I know about you and your brother having was sort of the reason" said Draco  
  
"Who told you about that" said Ginny  
  
"Trust me the whole school could hear that"  
  
Ginny went red in the face from embarrassment  
  
"Come on are you hungry, I didn't see you at dinner" said Draco  
  
"Trust me I wouldn't want to be in the same room as my brother right now" said Ginny  
  
"So you are hungry" said Draco jokingly  
  
"Very" said Ginny with a laugh  
  
"Well then why don't you take a seat and we will eat are dinner"  
  
Ginny laughed and sat down at that table next to Draco, Draco served her a dinner of Pizza, French fries and Chocolate Cake. They laughed and talked about everything from the teachers to Hogsmeade  
  
"So why do you hang out with Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Ginny  
  
"Well I can honestly say I have no idea" said Draco laughing  
  
"Well that's a good reason" said Ginny  
  
"So why did you ask me here" Ginny asked  
  
"Why do you think" said Draco  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't have asked" replied Ginny  
  
"I asked you here to do this" Draco leaned in a captured her lips  
  
"That's a good reason" Gin  
  
Ginny and Draco stayed in the astronomy tower just kissing and talking until it was 12:00 and Ginny had to head back to her Room.............................................................  
  
"Out making out with Malfoy again" Ginny heard as soon as she walked through the door of the common room.  
  
She turned around to see the angry face of her brother staring at her.  
  
"Yep" Ginny replied happily there is no way that she was going to let him bring her down after she had one of the best nights of her life.  
  
"Ginny how could you" Ron said angrily "you know how much the Malfoys hate us and are family"  
  
"Draco's different then them"  
  
"He's using you Ginny" said Hermione  
  
"All he wants in information on me and the order" said Harry  
  
"You all don't know what you're talking about" said Ginny "I know Draco a lot better than you and I know what I'm doing, so stay out of it.  
  
"Stay out of it" said Ron "You're my little sister I don't want you mixed up with some death eater scum"  
  
"RON, Draco is not a death eater and I'm not a little girl any more so stay out of my life and leave me alone".  
  
Ginny ran up stairs and slammed her door angrily  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
okay that's all for now I probably will right some tomorrow will see. Anyway I hope everyone likes this story and please R&R.  
  
TELL ME IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY PLEASE CUZ I WILL PUT YOUR IDEAS IN. thanxs 4 reading  
  
Later Sophia 


	6. Harry or Draco

**Ginny sat alone in her room, she couldn't believe Ron and his stupid friends. They didn't know one thing about Draco, so they shouldn't be making conclusions like that. Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Ron go away" screamed Ginny "I don't want to talk to you"  
  
"It's not Ron its Harry" said Harry quietly "Can I come in"  
  
"Harry if you're just here to defend Ron then I don't want you here" spat Ginny as Harry walked through the door.  
  
"Ginny he's just worried that you're going to get hurt" said Harry as he walked over and sat beside Ginny.  
  
"I don't care Harry, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" said Ginny softly  
  
"I know that your a big girl, you've grown up a lot" said Harry before he leaned in and kissed Ginny softly. As soon as Harry pulled away Ginny sat there wide eyed, staring at him.  
  
"What was that for" asked Ginny still looking at Harry with wide eyes  
  
Harry laughed and said "Ginny I've had a crush on you since the beginning of this year and I was to afraid to tell you"  
  
"Then why are you telling me now" said Ginny in a meek voice  
  
"I'm telling you because when I heard about you and Malfoy, I decided that I had to do something before I lost you for good"  
  
"Oh" said Ginny simply  
  
"So what do you say Gin will you give me a chance" Said Harry "Please" said Harry  
  
"Uhh" said Ginny as thoughts flooded her mind. She didn't want to hurt Harry but she didn't want to hurt Draco to. She was so confused, and then she felt Harry's warm lips hit hers for the second time that night"  
  
Ginny didn't know what to do, was she going to be with Harry or with Draco. She needed some time to think. So she told Harry that she needed to think for a while, he understood and left her to her thoughts.  
  
What was she supposed to do, if she went with Harry her whole family would approve and be happy for her and if she went with Draco know one in her family would be happy for her.  
  
Ginny sat in her room wondering what she was going to do. There was no way to go about this without hurting someone. Soon Ginny fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The next morning everyone at the school had heard about her and Harry and everyone figured that they where now going out. She guessed that Ron would have been the mastermind behind telling everyone that.  
  
Ginny sat down at her usual seat in the great hall in silence as everyone else chatted away about her and Harry.  
  
Then Ginny felt like someone was watching her, she then looked up to see Draco staring right at her with a very angry look on his face. If looks could kill Ginny would be long dead by now.  
  
"I guess he heard the rumor" Ginny thought "I have to explain what really happened to him"  
  
Soon she saw Draco leave the hall so Ginny got up and followed him out.  
  
"Draco wait" Yelled Ginny as she ran towards him  
  
"What do you want Weaslette" Draco spat angrily at her "Why don't you go find Potter and leave me alone"  
  
"Draco listen" Ginny said as she got angry that he wouldn't even let her explain.  
  
"Why should I already know what your going to say" Draco said sadly  
  
"Okay what was I going to say" said Ginny  
  
"That you and Potter are going out now and that you don't want to see me anymore"  
  
"That's not what I was going to say" said Ginny angrily  
  
"What did I use the wrong wording" spat Draco as he kept walking  
  
"No I was going to say that what you heard was a lye" said Ginny with tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
Draco stopped walking at that and turned around.  
  
"So nothing happened with you and Potter" asked Draco softly  
  
"He kissed me and told me he liked me but that's all" said Ginny starting to cry "And did you kiss him back" asked Draco wiping away some tears  
  
"No I didn't" said Ginny  
  
"I'm sorry I freaked out on you baby" said Draco pulling her close to him and cuddling her.  
  
"That's okay" Ginny sobbed  
  
"No its not" Draco said as he leaned and kissed her "I should have asked you about it before I rushed to conclusions like that"  
  
Then the bell went off and the two had to go off to class.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing and please keep them coming.  
  
Thanks  
  
Sophia**


	7. Date

After class Ginny slowly made her way down to the dungeons in search for Draco. When she got to the dungeons main hall nobody was there. So she walked silently around hoping to spot Draco. When she didn't see him she slowly made her way back to the common room. When Ginny opened the door to the common room, a strong pair of arms where there to great her.  
  
"I'm so glad to hear about you and Harry" said Ron happily as he set Ginny back on the ground  
  
"Ya you two are perfect for each other" said Hermione who sounded sad.  
  
Harry then walked over to Ginny and tried to kiss her but Ginny pulled away.  
  
"What's wrong" asked Harry not sounding concerned at all.  
  
"Harry I never said that I was going out with you" said Ginny rolling her eyes  
  
"What are you playing hard to get" said Harry sarcastically  
  
"No I'm not trying to do that I just don't want to go out with you"  
  
"Ya like you wouldn't want to go out with me" Harry laughed "You've liked me for years"  
  
"No I liked you when I was a little girl" said Ginny angrily "But I can't see why I did"  
  
"Gin please stop playing hard to get" said Harry as he made a attempt to pull her into his arms but Ginny pulled away.  
  
Ginny then rolled her eyes and walked up to her room.  
..............................................................................................................................................

Ginny sat in her room writing in her diary about Draco and how much of a prick Harry turned out to be, until she heard a tapping sound at her window. She looked up to see a owl with a note clutched in its beak Ginny got up from her bed and opened up the window. The owl then flew into the room and set the note down on the table before flying away. Ginny picked up the note and opened it. It read.  
  
_Dear: Ginny  
  
I hope you made it through the day just fine without me (don't roll your eyes at me). Anyway meet me tonight at 12:00 in the room of requirements. I believe you know where that is.  
  
Love _

_Draco  
_  
Ginny looked at her watch it was 10:30 now and she only had 1 and ½ hours to get ready. Ginny then got dressed in her favorite green jumper and white pants. She then put her hair up in a ponytail and left for the room of requirements.  
  
When she got there Draco was in the hallway waiting for her.  
  
"Hello" he said walking towards her "You look beautiful" then he moved in and kissed her.  
  
"Thanks" she said softly after the broke from there kiss  
  
"My pleasure" He said as he opened the door to the room.  
  
"Draco its beautiful" said Ginny as Draco revealed what he had done to the room of requirements  
  
The room had a table set for two in the middle of the room, red roses decorated the room and rose petals decorated the table, Candles where the only thing that light the room. Draco then walked into the room and turned on a soft music.  
  
"You thought of everything" said Ginny with a laugh as she entered the room.  
  
"I know I did" He laughed as he closed the door  
  
"May I have this dance" said Draco with a huge smirk on his face  
  
"Yes you may" giggled Ginny  
  
Ginny and Draco danced to a few songs, until Draco suggested that they eat some dinner. Draco was the perfect gentlemen. He would pull out Ginny's chair and treat her like gold. Draco then served a very fancy dinner consisting of Chicken covered in some sort of white sauce, mixed vegetables, scalloped potatoes and mixed berry pie for dessert.  
  
Ginny and Draco talked about so many things until the topic of Harry came up.  
  
"So what happened with Potter" asked Draco  
  
"Oh it was terrible" explained Ginny  
  
"What do you mean did Potter try to hurt you"  
  
"No Draco nothing like that"  
  
"Then why was it so terrible" asked Draco  
  
"Well you see he started saying that I was only playing hard to get and that was why I didn't wan to go out with him"  
  
"Potter just can't stand it that your mine that's all"  
  
"Your full of yourself" laughed Ginny  
  
"But its true your mine" said Draco trying to act serious  
  
"Yes Draco I'm all yours" giggled Ginny  
  
"Thank you for admitting it" said Draco causing Ginny to throw a napkin at him  
  
"Look I have to go" said Ginny "It's late and I have a test in the morning"  
  
"Fine go" said Draco dramatically "leave me alone"  
  
"Bye Draco" said Ginny kissing him on top of the head before walking out the door  
  
Ginny walked through the halls heading back to the common room when a pair of arms grabbed her.  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
Okay theres another chapt I would make it longer but I don't have time. Thanxs to everyone who reviewed and please keep them coming I love reading those things.  
  
Later  
  
Sophia  
  
**_R&R PLEASE_**


	8. In the Hospital

**Ginny opened her eyes but all that she could see was black. She then tried to move her hands but they where tied up.  
  
"Well look who's awake" said a angry voice. Ginny had heard this voice before but she just couldn't remember.  
  
"Who are you why am I here" Ginny said trying to struggle out of her bonds  
  
"Why are you here" the voice laughed "your here because you stole something from me"  
  
"What" Ginny cried "I never stole anything"  
  
"Well you did" said the voice "and now you're going to pay"  
  
Just then something hard collided with Ginny's head and she blacked out.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Draco walked through the halls thinking about what a great time that he had with Ginny when he heard a blood curdling screen. Draco stopped and looked around but nobody was there.  
  
"Hello" Draco called "Is anybody there"  
  
But nobody answered, so Draco started to wander around the halls looking for whoever had just screamed. Then Draco heard voices coming from a old class room. Draco then walked over to the door and opened it up.  
  
"What the hell" Draco screamed as soon as he saw what lye behind the door "What the hell is going on"  
  
There behind the door was an unconscious Ginny, she was tied up in ropes and had been beaten up very badly.  
  
"Ginny" said Draco softly as he walked over to her.  
  
"Stay away from her Draco" called a voice from behind him  
  
Draco then turned around to come face to face with Pansy Parkinson, a girl that he used to date.  
  
"Pansy whats going on here" said Draco "What the hell did you do to Ginny"  
  
"She got what she deserved" said Pansy with a laugh "She stole my boyfriend"  
  
"I am not your boyfriend" Draco said angyly as his blood began to boil. "Oh Draco" said Pansy as she rolled her eyes "Your so funny"  
  
"You'll pay for hurting Ginny" Draco said as he turned to look at Ginny "I have to get her to the hospital wing"  
  
"Why would you do that" said Pansy  
  
"Because I love her" said Draco turning back to face Pansy.  
  
"You do not love her" screamed Pansy "You love me"  
  
"No I don't Parkinson" Draco replied as he went to pick Ginny up in his arms  
  
"It's pointless to take her to the hospital wing" laughed Pansy  
  
"And whys that" asked Draco  
  
"Because she's dead" laughed Pansy  
  
Draco then dropped down to his knees beside Ginny  
  
"Gin wake up" cried Draco "Please"  
  
"Oh Draco forget about her" shrieked Pansy  
  
"She has a pulse" Draco cried happily as he picked Ginny up  
  
"No she cant" screamed Pansy "She's dead"  
  
"Sorry Parkinson but she's alive" said Draco  
  
"No" screamed Pansy  
  
"Have fun in prison because as soon as I tell the teachers your going there" laughed Draco as he walked out of the room and headed towards the Hospital wing.  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Draco placed Ginny softly onto a bed and then called out for madam Pomfoy.  
  
"Oh my god" screamed Madam Pomfoy "What happened"  
  
"She got beat up by Pansy Parkinson" cried Draco "Is she going to be okay"  
  
"I don't know" said Madam Pomfoy softly "she might not live through the night" "No Ginny cant die" said Draco as tears came up in his eyes.  
  
"I'll do everything I can" she said softly "But for now I need you to go and get her brother"  
  
"Yes" said Draco as he ran out the door in search of Ron  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Draco ran into there common room looking for Ron  
  
"Weasley where are you" said Draco looking around the room  
  
"What do you want Malfoy" said Ron as he walked towards Draco  
  
"Its Ginny she's hurt" cried Draco  
  
"What did you do to her Malfoy" said Ron angrily  
  
"Honestly Ron if he did something to Ginny do you honestly think he would come tell you personally" said Hermione rolling her eyes.  
  
"She's in the hospital wing come on" said Draco as he ran for the door  
  
"What happened to her" cried Ron as they entered the hospital wing  
  
"She got beat up" said Draco as he sat down beside Ginny's bed  
  
"By who" asked Hermione  
  
"Pansy Parkinson" replied Draco as he took Ginny's hand  
  
"Why would she do this" asked Ron looking at Ginny  
  
"Because she says Ginny stole me from her"  
  
"So this is your fault" said Ron angrily  
  
"Ron stop it" said Hermione "Now is not the time for this"  
  
"Fine" said Ron  
  
"Come on Gin wake up" said Draco  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Sorry that it took so long to update but I was so busy that I didn't have anytime. Anyway please R&R and the next chapter will hopfully be up really soon. Thanks  
  
Later  
  
Sophia**


End file.
